Element of Union
by victor157
Summary: Tyler Logan was a normal guy with a life he compared to shit. But after an incident he's teleported to a new world,a world with magic and sexy anthro ponies,but was his coming here really a misfortune,follow him in his adventure as he discovers a power he never knew he had. OCxHerd and SpikexRarity (Gotta love these two together). Rated M for language,violence and clop with anthros
1. Prologue

**Not much to say just:Don't like it,don't read it go suck it. If you like it then you're 20% cooler than most people,short chapter but gets better.**

My name is Tyler Logan,I'm your average 18 year old guy,if you think I'm already an adult then you're wrong,I'll only consider myself an adult after my 30's,I have slightly tanned skin and dark red mid long hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes.

today I'm walking out of my school,since I can't afford the uniform I'm wearing my favorite clothes,dark blue baggy jeans,a grey tank top under a black jacket with my signature crest on the back wich is a red star with the three black circles of union in the center and black sneakers,I live in Australia,my Aussie accent gives that away,the crest means "unity over fame" it means that no matter if you're the most richest or famous person in the world,it's not worth it if you're alone

I live with my mother who is really manipulative and wants to pretty much rule over my life telling me what to be,thanks to that she sent me to those schools where they only send those rich snobby brats who think that just because they are rich or of high standards makes them more important than anybody else,assholes.

In my family there were me,my mother,my father and my little sister,My dad was a gambling addict so after he lost his own car in a bet my mother broke up with him and my little sister...I don't want to talk about her now.

Like I was saying I'm leaving my school and for good,not because the year's over or anything like that,it's already the third school that I'm expelled for picking up a fight with some preppy kid who was bad mouthing my sister,I can take anything you talk about me and I even say thank you if you call my mother a bitch,but say anything bad about my sister and you're asking for a beating.

As I arrived in my house I didn't even bother to go inside,I just walked around it and climbed the tree behind it and got on the rooftop,I laid down near the lighting rod and pulled out from my jacket's pocket a small silver heart locket with a red thin drop jewel in the center that belonged to my sister,inside there was a picture of us together,she was only ten when we took this picture with her black long hair and blue eyes,hard to believe we were related since we didn't look anything alike.

"I know you want me to endure it..."I said to the picture,"But I just can't take it anymore,she doesn't get off my back and she's anoying as hell,when you were around it was easier to take it..."I go silent for a minute as I imagined what my sister would say at a time like this,"Sure,I'll hang in there..."

As I remembered all the good times we've spent together,I looked at the sky to see it going dark with lots of strange purple clouds and lightning,wich is weird since the weather forecast said nothing about rain and it was sunny a moment ago,"Well no choice but to go stare the devil in the face."

I got up to get back inside not wanting to get wet until a piece of paper hit my face,I ripped it out and looked at it seeing it blank before crushing it,"If this is some bloke's idea of a joke it's not funny!"

After tossing the paper ball out instead of going down it went up,"What the..."I looked up to see the clouds in the sky start to make a spiral and the wind started to blow up as if sucking me in,then I noticed my feet coming off the roof.

Thinking fast I grabbed the lighting rod as my body turned upside down,for a moment there I almost forgot I was holding my locket by it's thin chain and it was slipping,I tried to keep a tight grip on it but it slipped and started to go in the direction of the center of the cloud spiral.

That locket and the picture inside are the only things to remind myself of my sister,and I wasn't gonna let it go like that,without thinking twice I let go of the lightning rod and flyed to the locket,I swinged my arms at it until I was able to grasp the bloody thing,but when I did I looked to see I was getting closer to the cloud spiral,"FUUUUUUUU..."Couldn't finish it since a thunder zapped me.

For a split second there all I could see was a bright flash of light before seeing the blue sky again,"...UUUUUUUUUCK!"I finished yelling still holding my locket I looked down to see I was falling straight into a forest,I turned my back and felt the stinging pain of the branches breaking on my back before hitting one too thick to break and nearly breaking my back instead.

Landing on my belly on the grass my vision started to blur and my conscience started to fade,but for now all I cared about was that my locket was stilll with me,holding it close to my chest I let the darkness take over me and waited for some hungry woods animal to feast on my carcass.


	2. Explanations

Darkness,it was all I could see just pitch black,so this is what death feels like,a lot more warmer than I thought,when I noticed the warmth my eyes shot open and I quickly sat up instantly regretting it as my back acked like hell,"Ugh,bloody hell... Where am I?"

Taking a look around I saw I was in some sort of bedroom,I got up slowly so my back wouldn't start hurting again,near my bed was a table with my jacket folded and on top of it were the stuff I carried with me,my cell phone wich I use only to listen to music mostly techno and dubstep and my locket.

I put my jacket back on and pocketed my stuff before I heard some sounds coming from outside the bedroom door,it sounded like conversation and for what I judged most of the voices I heard were of girls,either younger or the same age as me,when you have a hearing as good as mine you deduct these kinds of things easily.

I aproached the door and was going to put my ear next to it but someone swung the door open hitting me in the face,I fell holding my face in pain until I heard a girl,"Oh my I'm so sorry,I thought you were still asleep,I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to hurt you forgive me."

From what I could tell this girl apologised too much,I opened my eyes to get a good look at her just to be very surprised,This girl had pink hair that covered her face a little bit,but the weird is her skin was a butter color and to make things worse she had a pair wings and a tail matching her hair,I simply yelled and crawled backwards before hitting my head against a wall.

"Um are you okay?"The girl asked.

I lifted my head to take a good look at her,she was wearing a nature green sweater and a white skirt along with some white sandals in a pink butterfly pattern,not to mention she had a really nice rack,probably D cup.

But getting my mind out of the gutter,"What in the bloody hell are you!"I yelled pointing at her.

"I'm a pegasi,why is that weird to you?"

What is she crazy,"Well it's just not normal for a girl to have wings and a tail."

"Really? It's pretty normal around here."

When I was about to ask where I was we heard another girl call,"Fluttershy are you okay up there?"

"Everything's fine."She said as she walked up to me and offered me her hand,"I'm Fluttershy,what's your name?"

"Tyler,Tyler Logan."I answered as I took her hand she seemed pretty nice,she helped me up and told me to follow her and as I did so we reached what looked like a living room after going down some stairs,there were five more girls and they were nowhere close to what you would see in a normal girl.

There was one with wings just like Fluttershy,but her skin was a cyan color and her hair and tail were the colors of the rainbow,her hair was a mullet slightly spiked on the front,she wore a short blue jacket with rainbow lines going down her arms,under it she was wearing a sports bra,she was wearing some white running sneakers and black tight shorts,her breast were at least a B cup but her thighs and hips were very plump.

Next to her stood two more girls but instead of wings these ones had a single horn coming out of their foreheads,one was a lavender color with purple hair and tail with a dark pink line going down them,her hair was long and she had bangs just above her eyes,she wore a white long sleeve button up shirt with a purple button up vest,a dark pink skirt going down to her knees and some black flats,Her breast were B cup as well but her hips stood out more.

The one next to her had pure white skin color and purple hair and tail that curled at the tip,she was wearing what seemed to be a purple shirt under a white closed suit jacket,tight black short skirt and black high heels,her breast seemed to be C cup,her hips were not really big but still atractive.

The last two didn't have any horns or wings but they still had tails,one had orange colored skin with long blond hair tied up near the tips same for her tail,she wore a red checkered button up shirt,a stetson cowboy hat,some ripped jeans and cowboy boots,out of all the girls her body looked the best,her breast were C cup as well and her hips looked nice and firm.

As for the last one,she had pink skin with fuschia hair and tail that were very poofy like she had been standing in front of a giant hair dryer,she wore a baby blue T-shirt with yellow sleeves and pink short shorts with baby blue lines at the hems and yellow tennis shoes,Her breasts seemed to be D cup but her hips weren't as firm as the orange one.

"So this is the one you found?"The purple one said.

"Indeed..."Fluttershy said beside me,"He also said his name was Tyler Logan."

"Well there's a unique name."The orange one said in a southern accent,"Howdy Tyler,I'm Applejack."

"A pleasure meeting you..."The white one said with a refined tone in her voice,I just hope she's not like those snobby brats I saw in my school,"My name is Rarity."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle."said the purple one.

"S'up..."Now the cyan one,"Name's Rainbow Dash."Why am I not surprised.

"Hi my name is Pinkiepie."Said pink,"AreyounewbecauseI'veneverseenyouaroundareyoufromfaraway?"She spoke so fast I didn't quite catch it,looked like she was in an eternal sugar rush.

"Yeah nice meeting you all."I said backing away a bit from the pink one.

"So what kind of species are you?"The purple one asked.

"He looks like an earth pony but he doesn't have a tail."The rainbow haired one said as she lifted my jacket and pulled my pants,how did she get behind me so fast.

"Oy watch were you're grabbing..."I said as I escaped her grip,"Okay first of all,I need some very basic answers,like where am I? What are you? And why is the pink one so jumpy?"I point a thumb to the sugar rushed girl.

The girl Twilight Sparkle I think her name was walked up to speak,"Well you're in the land of Equestria co ruled by Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna,right now you're in Fluttershy's cottage. As for what we are,we're ponies,Rainbow and Fluttershy are pegasi,Me and Rarity are unicorns and Applejack and Pinkie are earth ponies,and as for the last question she's just like that."

"Uh huh..."Yeah right,lifting my fist I punched my face as hard as I could,the girls found it weird for a moment,"Okay so I'm not dreaming..."Are you serious,ponies,unicorns,pegasus and princessess,where am I some fucked up girl show,well aside them saying they're ponies their faces look pretty human-like to me except for their ears that were a little pointy like the ones you see in elfs but not as long,also they were not that tall they were either going just above my shoulders or an inch shorter.

"Now back to my question,what kind of species are you?"Twilight asked again.

"Well,I'm not exactly a pony,I'm a human,I come from a world different from this,it's called Earth and I'm from Australia,but you already noticed because of my Aussie accent."I explained,the human and accent part seemed to confuse them a bit.

"What's a human?"Rainbow asked,well no reason not letting them know,"Well we're the species Homossapiens wich is like a hairless ape but more intelligent than one,no offense to the apes though."

"Interesting,I have to write a letter to Princess Celestia about this,would you mind coming with me Tyler."Twilight said as she started to leave the cottage.

"Sure why not it'll be good for me to have a better look around."I followed and the rest of the girls came out along with us some saying they had work to do and Fluttershy stayed at her house waving everyone goodbye.

Twilight and I walked alongside eachother until we reached what looked like a small town,"This is Ponyville,were I live."Twilight said answering a question I was about to ask she gave me a little tour around the place and she told me about her friends,apparently Rainbow Dash helped the other pegasi to control the weather,Applejack ran a farm with her family and their specialty were apples,go figure,Pinkie helped out at the bakery,Rarity owned a boutique,Fluttershy took care of the animals near the forest and Twilight lived and owned the local library.

As we walked I noticed more ponies around town in diferent colors,a big part of them were females,some staring at me and whispering things about a pony with no tail,"Can't blame them,anyone would be confused if they saw someone they never seen before."

"Actually that's somepony..."

"What?"

"It's what we say around here,for a certain pony it's somepony,for a group of ponies it's everypony."

"Okay that'll take some getting used to."

We walked a little more as we talked a little more about this place for example for a man it would be stallion and for a woman it's mare,boy is colt and girl is filly,also the currency around here was called bits,we walked for a few more minutes before coming to a tall oak tree that looked like it was put in a blender along with a house and became what I see before me.

Twilight told me this is where she lives along with her number one assistant,she opened the door and we went inside,"Spike I'm back!"As Twilight said that a boy came out from a room,this one however was diferent from a pony his whole body was covered in purple scales and his tail looked like a lizards but with some spikes on it,he also had some very spiky green hair,he wore a purple hoodie matching his scale with a thick green line going down the center,purple track pants and green sneakers.

"Hey Twilight,who's your friend?"he asked

"Spike this is Tyler Logan the Human,Tyler this is Spike my number one assistant he's a baby dragon."Twilight finished the introductions.

Spike cleared his throat as he glared at Twilight,"Oh sorry I mean,teenage dragon."

"Hi."Spike said as he extende a scaled hand for me to shake wich I took,he wasn't any taller than me he hit just about the middle of my chest,"Spike take a letter."Twilight said as Spike pulled out a piece of paper and a quill from his pockets and started to write down what Twilight told him to.

_Dear Princess Celestia._

_My friend Fluttershy found a strange creature called a human,his name is Tyler Logan,if you could find some time to come to my house for us to help him I'll be gratefull._

_Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle._

When she was finished Spike rolled up the paper and breathed fire into it burning it to ashes,"Now how is she going to read the letter?"I asked.

"It's okay..."Twilight said,"Spike's fire is magical,the letter wasn't burned,it was simply teleported to the Princess."

Okay magic,unicorns,pegasus,ponies and dragons,yup I've lost it.

Spike then burped up a scroll wich Twilight grabbed using her magic and unwrapped it to read it's contents.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle._

_Please stand back as I'm teleporting in._

As soon as Twilight finished reading the letter out loud,there was a bright flash of light and as soon as the light faded we saw a woman or mare,still need to get used to this,standing at the corner of the room,she was beautifull with a pearl white color her hair and tail were a combination of pale colors and it looked like they were blowing in an nonexistent wind,she was wearing a long white dress that showed a lot of cleavage and speaking of wich her breasts were even bigger than Fluttershy and Pinkie's probably double D's,she also was wearing a golden tiara crown,and she had both horn and wings,she was also a few inches taller than me.

Twilight ran up to her and they both hugged,Spiked bowed to her but I stood my ground even though she was a princess,"Hello you must be Tyler."She said in a motherly tone.

"Yes,sorry if I don't feel like bowing princess,I just have some problems with people of high standards from were I come from."I said earning a glare from Twilight for my lack of respect towards the princess.

"It's okay,you can tell me why later."She said still in a calm voice.

We sat around a table while Spike brought us some tea,the princess took a sip before speaking,"Now then why don't you start telling us what brought you here."

"Well I was walking back home from my school after I got expelled again,that's story for another time,as I got home I climbed on the rooftop and laid there for a while until the sky started to go dark with purple clouds and lightning,sudenly the wind started to suck me towards the cloud spiral in the sky before I got zapped by a bolt,next thing I know I'm falling from the sky and landing hard on a forest before passing out,then I woke up at Fluttershy's cottage were I met Twilight and her friends and now here I am."

Silence filled the room as the princess put down her half empty tea cup,she looked at me with a straight face,"That was a dimensional vortex,a magical phenomenon that links this dimension and world to another random one,it happens really fast and most of the times no creature is brought through it,but it seems you were unlucky enough to be caught in one."

"But he can go back home if it happens again right?"Spike asked.

Celestia's face switched to a sad one,"Unfortunately no,the dimensional vortex only happens once every thousand years,and even if it happened more frequently,Tyler would just be sent to another diferent dimension that's not his."More silence filled the room,"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you won't be able to return home Tyler."

Twilight and Spike along with the princess looked in my direction,not able to see my face because my hair was covering it,"I know your sad and I'm sorry for-"

"Sad?"I said interrupting the princess,"I'm relieved!"I said out loud counfusing the mares and dragon present.


	3. Welcome to Equestria

The Princess looked at me with a quetioning gaze,"You are?"She said not believing a word I said,"How come?"

"Well to start it out,my life back where I come from was no sea of roses,my father was a gambling addict wich got him divorced,my mother was alway trying to manipulate my life and because of that she sent me to those schools with stuck up students who thought only of themselves because of their money or family in high places and my si-"I stopped there bringing back some memories,"Nevermind that."

The group had an obvious look of curiosity on their faces but the princess seemed to be the first one to let it go thinking it would be a sensitive subject to talk about,"So that's why you didn't bow,because you don't have much respect with high authority."Spike said.

"You hit the nail in the head mate."I said before going silent for a second,"But now that I'm in another world,I'm sure I can start a new life here."I said smilling.

"I'm glad to hear that,you're welcome to the land of Equestria Tyler,now if you excuse me I have to return to Canterlot,I hope to see you again Tyler."The princess got up and gave Twilight another hug before disappearing in another flash of light.

Spike took the tea set to the kitchen to wash it later,I got up and walked to talk to Twilight,"You two seemed to be very close."

"Oh it's just some teacher-student relationship,Celestia was kind enought to take me as her number one pupil."She said.

As soon as Twilight finished saying her phrase,all her friends came inside,I also saw Spike run all the way back from the kitchen and keep his eyes focused on Rarity,looks like a teenage dragon has a crush,maybe I'll help him with that in the future,"Hey Tyler,Twi we've been lookin' for yall."Applejack said as she got inside,"So did ya managed to get in contact with the princess."

We told her everything that happened and what we talked about,"Geez talk about rough life."Rainbow Dash said.

"Well it's good that you're going to stay with us darling."Rarity said.

"Hey Tyler can I ask you something?"I hear Rainbow Dash behind me as I looked she was using her wings to fly behind me,"Is that star on you back you cutie mark?"

"My what now mark?"Can things get even crazier.

"This silly."We heard Pinkie say before she walked up to Twilight and lifted her skirt just above her waist and show me she had a pink six pointed star with smaller white stars tattoo on her thigh that was very close to her ass and I couldn't help but look at her dark purple lacy panties and long legs.

"PINKIE!"Twilight yelled as she pulled her skirt back down with her face going red over her purple skin.

"Uh first of all nice legs..."I said with a few drops of blood falling from my nose and making Twilight blush even more,"Second of all,what's with the tattoo?"

They then explained to me what a cutie mark is but not before earning a bonk upside the head courtesy of Rainbow Dash,basically it represents their special talent,Applejack's were three apples,Pinkie's were three ballons with one being yellow and two blue,Rarity's were three blue diamonds,Fluttershy's were three pink butterflies and Rainbow's was a cloud with a rainbow thunder coming out from under it,they didn't show me but I wouldn't mind seeing them for myself.

After that I had to explain to them what was a tattoo before going back to the star on my back,"Well it's not a cutie mark it's just my crest,it means ''Union over Fame'' it means that no matter if you're the most richest or famous person or in this case pony in the world,it's not worth it if you're alone."

I've recieved a couple of compliments for my creativity and about the meaning,they then told me they needed me to see something,I questioned what but they only told me to follow them wich I didn't have much choice,

We walked for a while until we reached the bakery where Pinkie worked,Sugarcube Corner I think it was called,as we got inside it was pitch black before the lights went on and the next thing nearly gave me a bloody heart attack.

"SURPRISE!"I heard a chorus of voices shout out,and I saw a lot of ponies inside,"What's this?"I asked.

"It's a welcome to Ponyville party silly."Pinkie said as she hopped around making a boing soud as she did so,don't know if she had springs in her knees or it was the soud her boobs made as they bounced along with her,glad I was not the only one staring as some other stallions were drooling over the bouncy Pinkie.

Twilight came up to me,"Pinkie likes to organize parties for everypony in Ponyville,and this is your welcome party."She told as some of the pony folks looked at me.

Didn't took long before the music started playing with some ponies dancing,eating,drinking and talking,I blend in getting to meet some of the ponies from town,they were very nice,not to mention this is the most decent welcome I've had in my life,I danced with some ponies and talked to them as well,this party was really good the food was mostly of candies and cupcakes wich were really delicious.

The party lasted until almost nighttime and it was still going,I walked outside to get some fresh air,I kept walking until I came across a grass field wich I laid down and took out my locket and opened it to look at the picture,"Well at least this is better than what I had in mind right?"I stoped as if to listen to what she would say,"Hehe,you'd surely love this place,It would be bloody paradise to you... Guess this is for the better right?"

"There he is!"I've hear from behind me,I stood up the see my six new friends walking up to me.

"What are you doing all the way out here sugarcube."Applejack said.

"Yeah it wouldn't be a Welcome to Ponyville Tyler party without Tyler,or else there would be a Welcome to Ponyville Tyler Party Without Tyler party."Pinkie said earning a chuckle from me and some of the girls.

"Nothing really just needed some fresh air is all."I said getting up

"What's that?"Rainbow asked pointing to my had that had my locket's chain haning out.

"It's just my locket."I answered holding out the little trinket for the girls to see,"Oh can I see it?"Rarity asked holding her hands out like a kid asking for a cookie,without much cerimony I gave her,she inspected every single corner of it from the silver heart to the red drop jewel in it's center,she opened it to see the picture of me and my sister,"And who's this little one."All the other girls gattered behind her to see the picture.

"That's my little sister."I heard some of them say she was cute and hard to believe she was my sister,Rarity handed me back the locket as I stared at the picture with sad eyes,"You miss her don't you."Twilight said.

"Yes,but even if I go back home I wouldn't be able to see her anyways... Since she's not amongst us anymore."The group went silent with only Twilight having the courage to talk,"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be,you didn't have anything to do with it."They were still very silent,I feel like some explanation is in order.

"A year before I came here me and my sister were home alone our mother was out still in her job and that was the only time we could be together,my mother thought I would be bad influence on my sister,but it was exactly the oposite,I taught her how to behave nicely to others and how to make friends,but what I taught her mostly was to always put the ones you love in first place,then I heard a crash coming from the kitchen,when I went to see what it was a crazy murderer stabed me in the chest luckly it wasn't deep enough to kill me,I fell on my back and he was ready to finish me off,I thought I was a goner there,but then..."I stopped as I felt my eyes sting with tears.

"My sister... Jumped right in front of the knife."I heard some of the girls gasp at this part,"I felt her blood splatter on my face before the man pulled out the knife and stand there staring at her,at that moment I lost it,I jumped on top of him and brought him to the floor with me and started beating him up until he was either dead or knocked out,when I checked my sister I hear her last words that haunt me until this day:"Just like you taught me big brother."

I sat down as I finshed my story and could feel the tears running down my face as I held my locket tightly in my hand,"This scar is what reminds me of that terrible day..."I pulled my grey tank top for them to see the scar on my right chest,"Even up to this day,I can feel her warm blood on my face..."All that came out of me after that were only sobs.

I felt someone hug me and I looked up to see all the girls hugging and sobbing around with me.

We stood there holding eachother for a long time until the sobbing died out,we all got up and wiped our tears from our faces and everything was back to normal.

"So anypony wanna head back to the party?"Rainbow asked.

"You can go,all I wanna do now is lay down and sleep."I answered,"Wich reminds me where am I gonna stay?"

The girls switched some glances between them before Twilight spoke,"You can stay at the library with me until you find somewhere to live."

"And if yall be needin' ta earn some extra bits to get a house you can always come down to da farm and lend a hoof."Applejack offered.

After that Twilight took me to her treehouse after we bid the others goodbye,once we got there Spike was already asleep,Twilight then set up a spare bed she had for me,I took off my jacket and hanged it in a coat hanger near the bed before sitting down,the feeling of a hand on my shoulder came to me,I looked to my side to see Twilight sitting beside me,"If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask us okay."

"Sure."I nodded to her.

"Now get some rest."She got up and walked downstairs to find a place to change without me peeking at her.

Covering myself after laying down I looked at the ceiling,"Maybe living here won't be so bad after all."With that said I turn and drifted into sleep.

**3rd person POV**

In Celestia's bedroom she laid in her bed before shooting up in a scared gasp,she looked to her window before getting up and walking towards it,wasn't long before Luna came into her room,"Did you feel it too?"Celestia asked her sister getting a nod for an answer,"And it came from our old castle as well."The princess of the night said.

"Should we investigate sister."Luna asked wich Celestia simply shook her head.

"This is some sort of magic even we don't know how to deal with,I'll send a message to Twilight tomorrow asking her to check it out,let's just hope this kind of magic is not hostile."


	4. Hidden Power

The sunlight coming through the window hit my face,waking me up,it was strange though,guess it's the first time I wake up without my mother yelling at me to get up or something,well already awake no point in going back to sleep.

I got up and walked downstairs to see Twilight and Spike sitting at the table eating some buttered toast,I sat along and notice a plate with some of the toast for me,I took a bite of the cruchy toast that was delicious,after we finished breakfast I asked Twilight were Applejack's farm was,she gave me the directions after I had put on my jacket.

As I walked there I was greeted by some of the townsfo-pony,also after last night,I thought it would be better to use my locket around my neck,less chance of losing it or getting it robbed,not that it's gonna happen anytime soon since the ponies around here were very kind and the sorry bloke who tried would end up in the hospital before going to jail.

Walking up a small hill I sighted Applejack's farm in the distance and God almighty,never in my life had I seen so many apple trees in one place,approaching the barn I saw Applejack along with some tall muscular red stallion putting down a bucket full of apples before noticing me.

"Howdy Ty."She greeted,"Big Mac this is Tyler,Ty this is my big brother Big Macintosh."

This Big Mac bloke was wearing a red tank top wich was a diferent tone from his skin and some blue jeans and brown cowboy boots like Applejack's,his hair was long and blond but not the same color as his sister and his tail was shorter,"Nice meeting you mate."I say as I hold out a hand for him to shake.

"Eeyup."He said with a deep voice as he shook my hand and those muscles were not only for show,bloke nearly broke my hand.

"Came here to help out?"Applejack asked wich I nodded,"Then you came just in time,we just started."

Applejack guided me outside with Big Mac walking with us before we saw a little filly having some trouble walking with a basket that was almost over filling with apples,I walked up to her and helped her with the basket,as soon as I got the heavy basket off the little filly I saw she had red hair almost the same color as mine but clearer and her skin was a pale yellow,she was wearing a pale green T-shirt and some jeans shorts with some pink tennis shoes,"Thanks mister."She said in a cute voice.

I Simply smiled at the little one before Big Mac took tha basket from me to put inside the barn,wich I thanked him in my mind since that thing was weighing a ton,"Ty this is my little siste Apple Bloom."Applejack introduce me to her little sister before she scolded her about taking up too much weight.

After Applejack was done with her sister we headed out towards the orchard to start my work,"Okay Ty,buckin' apples is pretty simple but I don't think you can do a part of the job so you can just help me carry the buckets to the barn."

Okay that sorta offended me,"Wich part is it and what's so hard about it?"As I asked Applejack walked close to one of the apple trees that had a lot of buckets around it before she kicked it making the entire tree shake and all the apples fell frome their branches neatly inside the bucket,I stood there slack jawed,no wonder she had this rockin' bod,all this work paid her good.

Applejack stood there staring at me,"Well let me give it a try."I walked near a tree like the one Applejack kicked,I took a deep breath and gulped hard before pulling my leg back and kicking the tree with all my might,some apples fell but now my foot was aching making be bounce on a single leg before falling on my ass making the mare behind me laugh a bit,"Bloody hell that hurts."

Some time later I agreed with just helping Applejack carry the buckets wich wasn't as easy because they were very heavy even for apples,at least I'm getting a decent workout,I had to take my jacket off and tie it around my waist,since it was sunny and very hot it would make my job a little easier.

We took a reasonable amount of time to finish the job,even though I'm getting paid for it,it was gonna take some time for me to get used to it,but maybe It'll be good for me since I'll get some muscles and money out of it,After I waited some time in the barn Applejack came back with a small bag giving it to me saying it was my payment,and every day she'd give me 25 bits,we bid eachother good bye and I walked back to Twilights to get some rest.

Arriving at Golden Oaks Library that was what they called the place,I saw Twilight packing up some stuff,"Going somewhere?"I asked coming in.

"Yes,I recieved a letter from princess Celestia saying that some sort of unknown magic is stirring back at their old castle."She told me as she finished putting the last of her stuff on her backpack.

"Can I tag along?"

"Aren't you tired from working in the orchard?"

"Nah,I'll be fine."I lied since all that work nearly dried me out,but I couldn't let Twilight go alone,she was one of the firsts to be nice to me and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.

We left Ponyville and entered what they called the Everfree Forest,This must be the place Fluttershy found me when I was brought here by that vortex thing and geez this looked like one of those creepy forests you see in old school cartoons.

Walking alongside Twilight we talked about this place,she told me there was a zebra living in the middle of the forest saying her name was Zecora,she also told me I was lucky for having Fluttershy find me knocked out while she was gathering flowers otherwise I'd be timber wolf feed,whatever the hell that means.

After a long walk we arrived at a rope bridge and on the other side was a castle that seemed to have had better days,we crossed the bridge and entered the castle,I whistle lowly as I looked at our surrondings,"Talk about castle crash."

"This castle used to be the Princessess home before the incident with Nightmare Moon,after that Celestia moved to Caterlot."When Twilight finished her phrase she closed her eyes and swear I saw her horn glow for a moment there,"I can feel the foreign magic near the basement let's go."

I followed Twilight as she told me more of this Nightmare Moon story when I asked,basically Luna was jealous of Celestia for the ponies to play more during her sister's day than her night,so she tried to throw all of Equestria into an eternal night but she got banished to the moon with the help of the Elements of Harmony.

Twilight also told me that she and her friends were the holders of the elements of harmony,she being Magic,Fluttershy being Kindness,Applejack is Honesty,Pinkie Pie is Laughter,Rarity is Generosity and Rainbow is Loyalty.

She even told me about the times they had to face Nightmare Moon,The Lord of Chaos Discord and a Changeling Queen Chryssalis,seriously for a peacefull land even they had their share of bad days.

We arrived at the door leading to the basement,I opened the door and even I could feel the power coming from inside,once we got in we saw a small pedestal with some writtings on it and on top of it was a small ball of red light.

Aproaching the pedestall Twilight tried to read the inscriptions but she wasn't sure what they were saying,when she climbed up the pedestal she tried to grab the ball of light just for it to shock her hand with lightning and blast her backwards,I grabbed her but the force was so big and I was sent flying with her,we skidded to a halt before we got up.

"You okay?"I asked concerned.

"I'm fine but it's weird,that lightning that hit me was unlike normal electricity,it didn't hurt it just pushed me back."She spoke.

I walked closer to the ball of light,Twilight telling me to be carefull,when I was close enough I saw the writtings on the Pedestal and they said:"no matter if you're the most richest or famous pony in the world,it's not worth it if you're alone".

Now hold the hell on,why is the meaning of my crest written in some place I doubt anyone knew it existed,I looked at the ball of light and reached for it,this time instead of zapping me with lightning it flew straight into my hand,after that some red lighting bolts started to flicker around my right arm as my left lit up in flames,the crest on my back also started glowing.

I looked back to see that the light was so intense that Twilight had to cover her eyes,but the strange is I could feel some sort of power,flowing through my body and filling me up like a glass of water the light shined brighter each second before it instantly died out,I fell on all fours with some sparks of lightning and flares showing every once in a while around both my arms and torso,as the star on my back had one of it's tips shining.

Getting up I looked back at Twilight who was running towards me.

_The missing Element._

What the,a voice said in the back of my head,I turned every which way looking for it's source.

_Find the four missing pieces._

I've remembered now,this voice sounded just like my sister's,I looked more frequently for the voice,"Tyler!"Twilight yelled,when I looked her direction I saw a big rock falling from the celing and straight towards the poor mare.

"Twilight look out!"I extende my hand in her direction and it got covered in a strange transparent red aura,by the time Twilight noticed the rock above her it just... Froze in the air as it was covered by the same aura in my hand,out of instinct I swinged my arm in a direction away from Twilight launching the rock far from her.

The rock collided with a wall and shook the room causing another one on top of me to fall,I pointed my hand towards it to try and stop it like the last one but instead a fireball shot from my hand and exploded the rock but smaller rocks started falling towards me,I then crossed my arms above me and some lightning bolts started to form a cage around me and when the rocks touched it they were simply zapped away from me.

Both me and Twilight were speechless by this,I stood there looking at my arms before hearing Twilight say,"Tyler,you can use magic!"


	5. Testosterone Fuck Yeah

**Little time skip here but you didn't miss much.**

Two days passed after what happened back at the old sister's castle,Twilight sent a letter to Celestia explaining the situation,and her answer was to keep an eye on me and teach me how to control it,great now I have to go to magic school,I already hated school back home,even though Twilights my teacher I've never been the kinda guy that learns by reading books or listening to lectures,I'm a doer not a thinker.

Right now I'm helping Applejack take the apples to the barn,this time I was wearing some new clothes Rarity made for me,I wore a crimson tank top with my star on my chest,black shorts and matching sandals,as we put the baskets down she saw the sad look on my face,"You alright hon'?"

"Sort of..."

"It's about what happened back at the castle right?"

"Yeah but it's not about the magic,while I was there I..."I stopped,leaving Applejack with a confused look."Nevermind."

There was silence in the barn before Applejack left the room,I decide to sit down and rest until she got back,when she returned she tossed me a small bag with my payment,"Ya'll better go home earlier today Tyler,there's gotta be much in yer head right now."

"Thanks AJ."I put my money in my short's pocket and made my way back to Ponyville I tought back to yesterday,the thing that really disturbed me was that voice I heard back at the castle,sounded a lot like my sister's,but how is that even possible,she didn't even know about this place much less saw or heard about it.

I don't know if my coming here was predicted or really a coincidence,and this better not involve any of this fate or destiny bullshit 'cause I don't believe in any of that,"Hey Tyler!"I looked up before a rainbow blur sped past me making a jet noise and blowing some wind on my face,Rainbow dash came closer and floated above me.

"What's up Dash."

"Heading over to Twilight's?"

"Yeah,she's giving me magic classes,and it's such a pain in the arse mate..."I noticed her giggling for a second there,"What's so funny."

She broke into a short laughter,"Man does everypony in your world talk funny like you do?"

"I don't talk funny."I looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"Yeah right mate."She said back trying to imitate my accent,"Your talk is all funny sounding mate,not to mention your accent mate."

"Quit it,and I don't say mate all the time."

"Sure you don't mate."

Okay now she's abusing it,"Look there's two types of people in my world,the first are the ones who are born with a certain accent and the second are the one who are bad at trying the accent too hard-"

"Tyler heads up!"She yelled out cutting me off but I didn't have time to avoid the UFO crashing into me and slidding across the dirt path with me,the back of my head hurts and my face was pushed up against something soft and warm and it was hard to breath.

"Oh I'm sorry,I just don't know what went wrong."I heard before the two soft globes backed away from my face to meet a mare with blond hair and tail she was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with matching shorts and a hat,with what seemed like a mail bag,her skin was grey and her eyes were a golden color,but they were looking at different directions,her thighs and hip looked good and she seemed to be a C cup.

Rainbow Dash facepalmed beside us now on the ground,"How many times has this happened Derpy?"

The grey mare put a hand to her chin in thought,"I lost count..."She then got a better look at me,at least as good as her eyes could,"...Hey you're that guy from Pinkie's welcome party."

"Yeah,Tyler Logan."I greeted.

"My name is Derpy Hooves,but my friends just call me Derpy."Geez I wonder why.

"Umm guys..."Dash caught our attention,"Not wanting to interrupt the meeting but is that really a good position to be talking? There could be foals watching."

Just then we noticed our position,I was laying on my back and Derpy was right on top of my crotch,she noticed it first but as she got up she walked one step above my head and when she gave the next step she slipped and her flank came down right on my face,seriously how do you slip on a dirt path,"Oops,my bad."

She finally got off of me allowing me to stand up,I rubbed my nose that was now bleeding from both the hard impact and the fact I had a sexy mare's flank on my face.

"Sorry about that..."She apologized again.

"Derpy can be quite the clutz sometimes."Dash explained.

"It's okay so what's with the clothes?"I asked.

"Oh it's my uniform I'm Ponyville's mail mare,speaking of wich I need to get these letters delivered..."She was about to take flight and leave before she stopped,"Also take this as an apology gift for the crash."She digged through her bag and pulled out a muffin and gave it to me.

"Thanks."I took the muffin and she took flight,Dash said bye too she had to go work on some of her flying moves for when she might become a Wonderbolt,I walked back to the library eating the muffin given to me,gotta say that was one bloody good muffin.

As I arrived at the library the muffin was already eaten,after I opened the door and got only a single step inside and I was blinded by a flash of pink light before reappearing in a different place sitting on a chair with a small desk in front of me,I looked around startled until I noticed the mare in front of me.

"Welcome back Tyler."Twilight said in a giddy voice,remember when I said she was giving me magic classes,yeah she took it to a new level,right now she still wearing some of her normal clothes but her vest wasn't there and her skirt was a shorter one,she had her hair tied in a bun and was wearing glasses,I couldn't help but blush,she looked like those sexy teachers you see in porn,"Ready for our class."

Without much to say I simply let my upper body go limp and let my forehead slam on the desk,"What's the matter?"She asked,I looked at her with my chin resting on the desk,"No offence Twilight but I'm not much a fan of school,and what's with the outfit?"

"Well I am your teacher and princess Celestia asked me to teach you about magic,so let's begin."She turned around and started to write some stuff on the blackboard in front of my desk.

Twilight continue with her lecture but I wasn't paying any attention,I thought of falling asleep but last time I did that she woke me up with a bucket of cold water,and this outfit of hers just made it harder since the skirt was shorter and when she writes on the board her tail sways to the sides making her plot even sexier,trying to distract myself from her flank I looked around until I used my magic to float three books out of the shelves,I balanced one on it's edge at the tip of my pointer finger and added the other two on top of eachother.

I kept adding books without noticing that Twilight ended her speech,"Tyler Logan!"Her shout broke my concentration and I dropped the books with two of them falling on my head,"Were you paying attention?"

Okay that's it,"Look Twilight I know you're trying to help,but I don't think I need any classes..."Then I light my right hand on fire and start juggling two fireballs,floated some books on the floor and balanced them on my head and zapped some lightning between my fingers,"...See I control it like it's second nature."

Twilight's face didn't change but then my vision started to blur a little and I got dizzy I dropped the books,my fire died out and my electricity faded as I felt weak and fell to my knees and my vision went a total black before I colapsed to the floor.

"...er...ler...Tyler..."I kept hearing someone calling my name I openned my eyes to see Twilight worried out of her mind,I slowly sat up with a pounding headache,"Ugh...What happened?"

"You were showing off your magic for a while and then you looked weak and passed out."Twilight explained.

"What does this mean?"

"Well some unicorns can pass out for magic overuse but that rarely happens,did you have any problems like this in your world."

"No,actually I was never able to use magic in the first place."

Twilight stood there thinking,"Maybe because you're new to magic your body is still not used to it,maybe you should take it easy with the spellcasting from now on."She helped me up to my feet,"Now back to our class!"

I nearly fell to the floor again,"Haven't we had enough for a day already?"

"Look Tyler since you're new here you need to learn as much as you can from our world,no one knows when the smallest bit of information can help you out."

Now that she mentioned it,"There is something I want to know about."Her face lit up at that,"Yes what is it?"I then reached and touched her horn causing her to jump a little,"This horn of yours..."I felt around her horn,"It's hard,is it some sort of bone coming out of your head?"I rubbed her horn a bit touching the tip with my thumb,"It's not so pointy but can you still pierce something with it?"I held it and when I moved the horn her head followed,"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"T-Tyler..."Her voiced sounded weird and she was breathing heavily for some reason.

"Twilight are yo-"Before I finished my line Twilight smash her lips with mine,it surprised me making me try to back away but she hugged me and that made me trip and fall on my back with Twilight still on top of me,our lips never splitting.

We stood there for a while until she finally broke the kiss,a string of saliva conected to our mouths,Twilight's face looked very different now,she was blushing and panting a little,she stared at me for a while before her eyes became as wide as plates and she got off of me,if I say I wasn't blushing as well I'd be lying,"T-T-Twilight-"

"It's not what it looks like I just...uhm...you started it."

"What! How come this is my fault?"

"Well umm..."She hesitated a little,"You see a unicorn's horn is really sensitive..."Oh crap I know where this is going,"And if so much contact is made then the unicorn can become very aroused and not think straight."

We fell into an awkward silence,both of us with faces red like a tomatoe,we got up still in silence until I broke it,"Well umm,I have to go out for a while be right back."I said then exited the library in a fast walk,as soon as I was outside I regreted it.

"Nice job genius,run away from the confused mare and let her think you didn't like it or that you think she was strange..."I mumbled to myself,but on the other hand,am I really ready for an interspecies relation ship?

I mean,I was brought here from my world and well the mares around look pretty much human,save for wings,horns and tails,but still is this even legal...I'll worry about it later,I better give Twilight some time alone,so I walked around town for a while before I came by a big house with a sign with the words "For Sale" written,I got closer to take a better look at the house.

"Did you like it?"I look to my side to see the mayor walking beside me,she had light brown skin with grey hair and tail,she wore a long skirt matching her color and a green vest over a white button up long sleeved shirt.

"Yeah I've been looking for a place to live."I answered,ever since I came here I've been looking for a house since I didn't want to crash at Twilight's forever.

"Well you're in luck this house is in a special sale,two floors with two bedrooms on the second,a kitchen,living room with a fireplace and complete bathroom,it's just not furnished aside from the kitchen and bathroom so we are making a special deal of 175 bits,what do you say."

Not bad,I already have 100 bits,just need to work for three more days and this house is as good as mine,"Sounds good,but I'll only have all the money three days from now."

"It's okay when you have it in hand come look for me and then we'll do business."

I thanked the mayor and walked away,just as I was thinking of what to do next I remembered something and made my way over to Fluttershy's cottage,Knocking on the door I didn't hear an answer so I let myself in,"Fluttershy!"I called out but still no sound,I looked around for her until I saw a white bunny come up to me,"Hey little fella do you know where Flutter is?"

The little rabbit nodded and motioned for me to follow him,he took me to where her bedroom was pointing at the door,I walked up to it and opened just to be met by a beautifull mare,but the thing is she wasn't wearing any clothes,she was only in her white bra and panties and was just putting on her sweater,"KYAAA!"She yelled out as I quickly closed the door.

"Sorry my bad!"I yelled with my back against the door and nosebleeding again,I slumped to the floor and looked at the bunny who had a mischievous smirk on his face,"You planned this didn't you?"


End file.
